Miraculous Tales of the Masked Beetle
by Ezilo
Summary: When Akuma Victims start turning into Worms it's up to the new Kabuto to take them down. And what secrets will Ladybug and Chat Noir bring to light as they try to help him. Read to Find out. First Ever Miraculous LadybugxKamen Rider crossover!
1. The Masked Beetle Arrives

Hello everybody Ezilo12 here, sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories life has been a cruel mistress to me. But here is number 2 of the 3 new stories I'm going to give to you. So please give it a read and tell me what you think. Enjoy~!

Also I will not be describing characters appearances unless I change them or when I put in an OC.

P.S. This story starts in the episode Mr. Pidgeon but I may use episodes from before this episode aired due to Miraculous Ladybug not having a linear story.

Talking: "Hello"

Thoughts _'Hello'_

Something being read within one's head: _**'Hello'**_

Yelling: "HELLO"

Zecter Speaking **"Henshin."**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all for fun.

* * *

"Marinette you better hurry up or else you're going to be late for school." Marinette's mother Sabine shouted.

"I'm coming." Was Marinette's reply as she ran down the stairs her purse hanging off her right shoulder and her backpack off her left heading straight for the door.

"Marinette wait!" Sabine exclaimed, trying to stop her daughter from running out the door like a bat out of hell. "I need to tell you that-". "Sorry Mom but I gotta go you can tell me when I get home ok. Love you, bye." Marinette said cutting off her mother as she grabbed a crescent and ran out the door.

Sabine frowned as she watched her daughter get farther and farther away. She sighed. "Oh well." She said. "She'll figure it out when she gets to school. I hope she isn't too shocked." And with that said Sabine went back to working the bakery.

' _Almost there. Almost there.'_ Were the thoughts of one Marinette Dupain-Chang as she ran against the clock trying to get to her classroom before the bell rang.

Marinette bursts through the door and runs right to her seat and sits down just as the bell rang.

"Dang girl don't you think you were cutting it a little close this time." Was what Marinette's long-time friend Alya Césaire said not even surprised that her friend was almost late to class.

"I know, I overslept because I was studying late last night." Was Marinette's response before she yawned signifying that she was still a bit tired.

Alya gave her a teasing smirk and said, "Was last nights 'studying' actually studying or was it daydreaming about Adrien." Making air quotes when she said studying the first time.

Their conversation would've continued if not for Nino cutting in. "Uh gals." Was what he said while pointing to the front of the classroom.

The girls then turned their heads and what they saw was an irritated look on their teacher Caline Bustier. "Now girls if you would not mind putting your conversation on hold I would like to start class." Ms. Bustier said in a sickly sweet tone while squinting her eyes.

Both Marinette and Alya got nervous and said, "Yes ma'am." Ms. Bustier nodded her head in response before she turned around and was about to start class when she stopped and turned back around and looked at Marinette.

"Oh and Marinette I assume you know that you will be playing a big roll today." She said. Marinette gained a confused expression and asked, "I'm sorry Ms. Bustier but I do not know what you mean." Ms. Bustier looked at her in slight shock and asked, "Didn't your mother tell you what you would be doing today?" Marinette blushed and said, "No ma'am I had to leave in a hurry this morning or else I would've been late for school" Ms. Bustier's expression changed from shocked to irritated before she sighed and calmed down. "All right I'll let this slide because I know where you're coming from." She said while looking at Marinette with a look of understanding on her face.

Ms. Bustier the turns her attention to the entire class. "All right class today we have a new student joining us all the way from Japan." After she said that the door open and a boy walked into the classroom. He looked about 15 the same age they were. He had blackish-brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'8" and wearing a black trench coat that went down to his knees, he had it open to show the red t-shirt he was wearing underneath, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He looked at his fellow students smiled and said, "Hello everyone my name is Edward Zephen-Tendou and I hope we can all get along."

(Edward POV)

' _Someone please say or do something.'_ I thought. The entire class has just been staring at me since I introduced myself and it's starting to creep me out.

"All right then." I heard the teacher Ms. Bustier if I'm remembering her name right say breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her out of reflex. She looked at me and said, "Mr. Tendou why don't you go take your seat next to Marinette the girl with her hair in two pigtails she'll be showing you around today."

I gave her a nod of thanks before scanning the room for the girl she described. It didn't take me that long to notice her, _'She's kinda cute'_ I thought as I walked up to the row she and another girl were sitting in. I flashed her a nervous smile before I sat down and got out a notebook and a pen ready to get to work.

After I sat down Ms. Bustier started speaking, "Alright class today we will be doing something different a project if you will. You will have the entire day to work on it so there will be no classes today. Mr. Damocles will be coming in shortly to explain.

(Time Skip)

' _Ok so far today's been excellent. I have no classes today, no homework and no one's made the connection about who I am yet'_ I thought reviewing what's happened today in my head as I walked through the hallway. _'Besides if anyone is going to reveal that fact about me it's going to be me'_ I thought. I kept wandering throughout the halls as it would seem that Marinette had forgotten that she was supposed to be showing around the school.

I turned a corner and spotted her talking to a girl with reddish brown hair and a guy with blond hair. As soon as I saw them I started walking faster in order to greet them and finally get my tour.

When I finally reached them the blond boy had already walked away leaving Marinette and the other girl to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey" I said trying to get their attention. I succeeded they both turned to look at me. I suddenly got nervous not used to having the attention of 2 beautiful young ladies. I turned to Mariette and asked, "I was wondering if I could get my tour now please."

(Marinette POV)

I gasped. I had completely forgotten I was supposed to be showing Edward around. I looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in all the hype about the competition." He chuckled and said, "It's alright these kinds of things happen." I smiled and thought, _'He seems like a kind and understanding person.'_

I turned to my best friend and said, "Sorry Alya I have to show Edward around the school I'll talk to you later ok." She smiled and said, "It's alright I'll see you when it's time to decide the winner of the competition." And with that she walked away.

I was about to ask Edward if he was ready to start the tour when I heard Alya yell, "OH YEAH DON'T FORGET TO HAVE SOME FUN WHILE YOU HAVE THE NEW GUY ALL TO YOURSELF!" I blushed and was about to yell at her when I saw that she was already gone. Still blushing I turned to Edward and saw that he was blushing to.

"So." I said, "are you ready to begin the tour Edward?" He smiled at me and said, "Eddie."

My intelligent response was, "Huh?"

"I said Eddie that's my name the only people who really call me Edward are my teachers" He said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Alright Eddie let the tour begin."

(Time Skip)

(Eddie POV)

The tour had ended a little while ago. After Marinette had shown him all around the school she had left to go home in order to work on her derby hat for the completion. She told me she was sorry for leaving me on my own but, I told her it was fine. Now I'm just wandering around the area looking for something to do.

I look around to see if there was anything interesting going on when I saw the girl Marinette was hanging out with earlier Alya I think her name was running like a bat out of hell.

"ALYA." I yelled getting her attention as I ran over to her. "Where's the fire?" I asked wondering what's going on.

She looked at me and said, "There's an akuma attack happening and I want to see if I can catch Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting it."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "A what with who?" She looked at me as if I just punched her grandmother in the face and said, "You don't know what an akuma attack is? More importantly YOU DON'T KNOW WHO LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE?!" She yelled that last bit.

"Well I vaguely recall hearing about Ladybug and Chat Noir while on the flight here but I've never heard about an akuma attack." I said

"An akuma attack is when some random person is turned into a villain after being wronged in some way and attack those who wronged them." Alya explained.

"And you're running towards one just to catch it on video." I asked. She nodded. I smiled.

"Mind if I tag along." I asked. Her response was, "Not at all." "Lead the way then." I waved my arm out beckoning her to do so.

She smiled and started running. "TRY AND KEEP UP EDWARD." She yelled as she ran.

I ran after her and yelled, "MY NAME IS EDDIE NOT EDWARD."

 **(** Time Skip) (AN: Sorry about all the time skips but they're needed to cut out any unnecessary filler)

When Alya and I showed up to the fight it was nearing its end and in my opinion it wasn't even that interesting. When I see a fight I'm expecting to see people punching and kicking each other not a giant game of dodgeball where the dodgeballs are pigeons and fancy acrobatics.

All in all, I wasn't impressed.

I turned to Alya and asked, "This is an akuma attack?"

She turned to me with a megawatt grin and said, "Ya isn't it exciting."

I looked back at the fight and then to her and said, "Not Really."

And once again she looked at me as if I punched her grandmother in the face but before she could say anything we heard Ladybug yell, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" We had missed the rest of the fight due to conversing with each other.

I watched as what I thought were hundreds of ladybugs fly around and fix all the damage the had caused but before they could reach the man dressed as a pigeon something flew through the air and impaled him in the chest. I saw what it was and felt dread in my pit of my stomach, it was a feather but not just any feather, it was a purple peacock feather and then the pigeon man screamed.

(Ladybug POV)

I didn't know what was happening the miraculous cure should've fixed everything like it normally does but this is anything but normal.

"Do you see this?" I heard Chat ask but I was too horrified to answer.

I was horrified because I was watching the villain known as Mr. Pigeon change into something inhuman. His body turned green and began to expand his fingers turned into talons and on one hand the merged until the was only 3 on one hand with 2 or them being extremely long. His face was the worst part it looked as if it was constantly yelling at you **(1)**.

I saw it looking around until it spotted Chat and I. It screamed and then it charged at us.

(Alya POV)

I was horrified at what I saw. Horrified because I just saw a man turn into a literal monster, horrified because it started attacking Ladybug and Chat Noir. But what horrified me the most was the fact that it was winning.

None of Ladybug of Chat Noirs attacks were working against it just kept on attacking as if nothing ever hit it.

I turned to Eddie to ask him if he was seeing this. The look on his face shut me up though. He didn't look horrified like I thought he would be. He looked serious but he had a cocky grin on that made him look arrogant.

He turned to me still having that cocky grin on his face he asked, "Do you want to see something interesting."

I was still just staring at him wondering what he was talking about and why he wasn't freaked out.

"Well if you do just keep on watching and recording." He said before he started walking towards the fighting and as he did I just kept watching and recording.

(Chat Noir POV)

Nothing was working no matter what My Lady and I tried nothing was working. What was worse was that she was almost out of time she had only 2 more minutes before she turned back into a civilian. I was about to use cataclysm on the thing when I saw the new guy from class walking towards us.

I yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE IT'S NOT SAFE!" Hoping he'd take my advice and get out of here while he still had the chance but instead of running I heard him laughing like a mad man.

(Eddie POV)

"Thanks for the laugh I needed that." I said to the cat boy who seemed awfully familiar. Oh ya now I remember he was that blond kid I saw talking with Marinette and Alya. His name escapes though, _'Whatever.'_ I thought.

"HEY WORM!" I yelled getting everyone's attention but this time I was not nervous in fact I was overwhelmed by both my confidence and arrogance.

"Take a look at this." I said as I revealed a metallic belt hidden inside my trench coat.

As soon as the worm saw it became infuriated and I knew it recognized it. I smiled.

"It seems you recognized this bad boy right here. Then I guess you also know that I'm taking you down." I said as I threw the belt around my waist and it clicked together.

I put my arms I the position I had my grandfather show me just for this occasion **(2)**.

"I am the Guardian who shall use The Wind to defend the Path to Heaven. Edward Zephen-Tendou." I opened my hand that was raised to the sky after I said that.

A portal opened in the sky and out of it came the Kabuto Zecter that soon flew into my open hand. I aligned it with my belt and said, "Henshin." The Zecter also responded with, **"Henshin."**

Armor formed around me quickly until I was covered from head to toe in it. I was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form **(3)**.

I turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir and they looked shocked at what was happening. I told them, "Stay out of my way and you might just live to see another day."

I turned to look at the worm and it charged.

* * *

And So here it is the first ever Miraculous Ladybug and Kamen Rider Fanfiction on this site. I was honestly surprised no one else had written one before. Hopefully this inspires others to write more.

 **(1) Google Kamen Rider Kabuto Worm Pupa Form**

 **(2) Google Kamen Rider Kabuto Signature Pose**

 **(3) Google Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form**

I also want to say that this is just a hobby and don't expect me to pop chapters out every other week or month. I've been working on this since the September and I just now finished it. I've also realized that I don't like writing long stories so I the time in my stories and not give much detail on every fight. I'm sorry if you don't like this but I've realized that this is how I like to write. I'm also going to clarify that to me a long story is anything that might be over 40 chapters. So I'm going to try to make my stories between 15 and 30 chapters. Again I'm sorry but this is just how I'm going to work. Also I'll try to make my chapters between at least 1000 and 2000 words.

Now would you kindly **REVIEW.**

Ezilo12 disappears in a swirl of shadows leaving only a not that said: **All Flames will be used to forge the sword of your own destruction.**


	2. The Masked Beetle's First Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Also, I will not be describing how the Worms look after they molt I will just be giving the official name if you wish to know what they look like just look up the name.**

* * *

(Eddie POV)

As the Worm approached me I did nothing to stop it. As soon as it got within striking distance it lashed out with its clawed hand. I parried it with my left arm and punched it with my right. With its balanced disturbed I calmly walked forward and kept on punching it and every time it tried to retaliate I parried and countered with another punch.

This was how our fight was for the first few minutes. Until the Worm decided to try and flee. Notice how I said try. As it was getting ready to flee I pulled out my Kabuto Kunai Gun in gun mode and opened fire on it shooting it in the back. As it fell to the ground, I started walking towards it continuously shooting it as I did so. As I reached the downed Worm I switched my weapon into axe mode and was about to finish it off, when my weapon was knocked out of my hand and I was suddenly bound by Ladybugs yoyo.

I looked over them to see that Ladybug had wrapped her yoyo's string around a street lamp to act as leverage, Chat Noir holding my weapon and Alya still recording everything. "Do you have any idea about what you've just done." I asked knowing that they didn't and a bit annoyed they hadn't heeded my warning. Chat Noir gained a cocky grin as he said, "Nothing much just stopping you from killing that guy." I rolled my eyes under my helmet not that they could see it anyway and said, "That thing is no longer a person it is a Worm a being from outer space that has the ability to mimic anyone right down to their memories and their sole purpose is to kill everything that stands in their way and convert all remaining life into Worms themselves."

As I finished my little rant I felt the yoyo around me loosen and then I heard it clatter onto the floor. I saw that they were all in varying forms of shock. Ladybug had let go of her yoyo and was on her knees with her hands covering her mouth. Chat was just standing there his grin had faded into a thin line and his eyes betrayed no emotion. And Alya had dropped her phone, I heard it clatter on the ground and I hoped it wasn't broken and if it was I'd buy her a new one.

(No POV)

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A roar from the worm caused everyone to turn their attention to the Worm to it. Alya picked up her phone in order to continue recording the fight. The Worm had started glowing red and various cracks were forming along it.

(Eddie POV)

"Shit it's molting." I said as I clicked my teeth in annoyance. Alya looked at me and said, "What do you mean its molting?" As she said this Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at me wondering the same thing. "What I mean is that it's evolving into a stronger form with a new set of abilities. The most noteworthy being its super speed allowing it to move at speeds where it looks like everyone is moving in super slow motion." As soon as I finished my explanation the Worm revealed its new form. It had turned into the Aracnea Worm Rubor.

The Worm in its new form charged at me using its new speed and strength to its advantage and was continuously punching me from all different angles causing sparks to fly off my armor every time he hit me. But right after the worm punched me in the face, I grabbed its arm then kneed it in its torso causing it to stumble before I kicked it away.

I looked at the others and told them, "Get down, I'm about to take this thing out." "And how are you going to do that, you can't even match its speed." Ladybug asked wondering how they were going to get themselves out of this situation. "All I got to do is drop some weight." And with that said I nudged the horn of the Kabuto Zecter with my left hand causing it to move into a new position. Suddenly parts of armor started separating parts of itself as soon as my armor was ready to be separated I said, "Cast Off." And I pulled the horn to the other side causing part of the zecter to open and announce **"Cast Off."** Causing my separated armor to eject in all directions some of which hit the Worm and causing the Kabuto Horn to rise up and attach to my mask. The Kabuto Zecter then announced, **"Change Beetle."** I was now Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form.

(No POV)

They were amazed the boy they just met somehow gained some blocky armor and now he just got rid of it all to show underneath was a much sleeker form underneath

(Eddie POV)

The Worm tried attacking me again using its speed thinking I wouldn't be able to keep up, it was wrong. I hit the pad on the left side of my belt causing my zecter to announce: **"Clock Up."**

And suddenly the world slowed down around me and I was moving at the same speed as the Worm and just like in the beginning I parried its attack and countered with my own but unlike before I didn't let up. I just kept hammering it with punches in the torso before I kicked it away. I turned away from it as my zecter announced: **"Clock Over."** Meaning that we had both returned to normal speed and time seemed to pick up.

(No POV)

They had no idea what happened one moment their friend(?) had just lost a lot of armor and was staring down the Worm. Now the Worm was on the floor and their friend was facing away from it.

(Eddie POV)

I knew the battle wasn't over so I started to push the buttons on my zecter as I did so it announced: **"1. 2. 3."** Before I closed the zecter and flipped the back into its normal position. While I was doing this the Worm had gotten up and had begun charging at me in a rage not even bothering to use its enhanced speed. As it got close I said, "Rider Kick." And pulled the horn back over to its other position causing it open up and release energy that traveled up to my mask causing it to glow and my horn to cackle with energy. The energy soon traveled to my leg as I performed a counter kick **(1)** once the Worm had gotten into range. The Worm fell to ground and exploded into orange flames.

(No POV)

The couldn't believe what they just saw it had just exploded into nothingness. Just one kick and then boom nothing remained. Kabuto began to walk towards them when he hears an alarm going off. It was coming from Alya's phone. Alya stopped recording in order to see what the alarm was all about and suddenly she yelled, "CRAP, schools going to be resuming in an hour, I gotta get back to record the competition and support Marinette." And with that she took off running. Leaving the two teenage superheroes with the teenage rider. Kabuto looked at the two heroes and said, "Well I should get going to considering I go to the same school as her and it's my first day and all, so see ya." And with that he hit the pad on the left side of his belt causing him to Clock Up again and leave at incomprehensible speeds.

* * *

(Time Skip) (Eddie POV)

The competition had just started but since there weren't that many people participating it was almost over already. What annoyed me was that the guy hosting this didn't even bother showing up which to me is a bit of a dick move. The only thing that topped that was some bitchy blond brat was trying to disqualify Marinette saying that she copied her design when instead it was the other way around and she got disqualified instead serves her right anyway. I was about to leave after I saw Marinette win when I was suddenly pulled into the gymnasium. I looked to see who pulled me inside and I was surprised to see that it was Alya. _'Mental note do not get on her bad side.'_ I thought too late to realize that I might already be there after what happen earlier.

She walked up to me took her phone out pointed it at me and I assume started recording and said, "Talk." "About?" I replied already having a theory about what she wanted to hear about. "Oh, I don't know how about where that armor came from, what was that thing you fought and what happened to the akuma victim. Normally the return back to normal after Ladybug and Chat Noir beat them." She said sarcastically at the beginning but getting more serious as she went one. I sighed and replied, "The armor was my grandfathers I inherited it from him, What I fought was a Worm, and your victim well sorry to say but he's dead." That last line shocked her nobody had ever died before when there was an akuma attack Ladybug and Chat Noir normally stopped things before they ever got that far.

"What's a Worm." She asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose I really didn't want to talk about this. "Look that will take a lot of time and we'd have to go through a lot of concepts you don't know about. So, listen my grandpa is supposed to be showing up in a few week to explain the situation so ca you hold out for that long." I said my face gained a tired expression. Alya sighed nodded and stopped recording. "Thank you." I said and began to leave as I reached the door I heard Alya yell, "WAIT." So, I stopped and looked back. She ran up to me and asked, "I wanted to know where you were staying in case I ae anymore questions for you." "Ok." I began, "I'm staying at "

* * *

(Time Skip) (Marinette POV)

I couldn't believe I had won the competition. I was so happy that after I was congratulated for winning I rushed home to celebrate. I ran right passed my parents and straight into my room and started squealing. I opened my purse to let Tikki out of my purse.

"Can you believe it Tikki I won and Adrien said he liked my hat." I said a smile stretching across my face as wide as it would go. Tikki smiled to and said, "I'm so proud of you Marinette. I knew you could do it so what are you going to do too celebrate." "Well I was thinking about inviting Alya over to celebrate and maybe even sleep over." Marinette said but before she could continue someone interrupted her. "Before you start the slumber party plan you should see if its ok with all of the rooms current occupants." Said the voice drawing Marinette's and Tikki's attention to the thick black curtain that was never in her room before. It suddenly opened to reveal Eddie sitting on a bed with his phone in his lap.

(Eddie POV)

Well she was shocked that's for sure I thought she knew about this already. "What are you doing in my room shouldn't you be in your own home." She said. Ok ouch that hurt a little bit but was completely understandable. "I don't have a home here in Paris I just transferred in so I'll be staying with a host family till I graduate." I said as I got up and stood before her and the tiny little creature floating next to her. "So now I guess I'll formally introduced myself. My name is Edward Zephen-Tendou but my friends call me Eddie, I'm 14 years old and I will be staying with you for the next 4 years so I hope we can get along well roomie." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **1: 360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind**

Hope you liked it and if you did

Now would you kindly **REVIEW**.

Ezilo12 disappears in a swirl of shadows leaving only a not that said: **All Flames will be used to forge the sword of your own destruction.**


End file.
